Princess Kikyo: The Set up
by Bigg-A-Poppski
Summary: VISIT PROFILE AND READ AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story PPLZ!!**

**I know I have not updated my stories in a long time, and I am very very srry. I can't make a promise that it won't happen again because over the summer I am going to Soft ball conditioning camp for about 12 weeks ,and to math camp to become a lot more smarter than usual and get ready for school and all that "Fun" stuff.**

**And My New Baby sitter and Bring it, Super high, or the Criminals we were after, and Game room, is not going to be updated any time sooner than July or August. Again I am very very Srry if any of u thought I quit or didn't feel like writing wasn't in my blood anymore , but really my mom keeps on grounding me because of something so small it was smaller than myoga himself. So, I hope you have accepted my apology and will continue to read all of my stories and leave some reviews. Plz and thnk u!**

**Princess Kikyo : The Beginning**

**Summery: Kikyo Higarashi , very beautiful and a wonderful princess. Her people are in big trouble no more money to pay taxes. Her Kingdom has gone bankrupted, and she has a twin sister, Kagome. When Kikyo and Kagome's Father makes an announcement that they will join together with The King of the western-highlands, InuTaisho. Since Kikyo is the oldest by 2 min and must get to know the wonderful handsome prince , InuYasha . On the other hand her sister ,Kagome is very jealous and does everything to try to break up the bond between them. Kikyo is very made at her parents for this set up . InuYasha feels the same way. Will they make it through the ups and downs or just piss each other off to the maximum . read to find out! ( I hope I made since, cuz usually I don't)**

**Think of it like a princess diaries type of thing. Kikyo's Pov in most of the chappies.**

**Chapter 1 : Bankedrupt and New cell phones**

**&**

Hi , you people are wondering why you are here. Well this is the fabulous story of how I met the most, loud –nerve-racking, dog licking, ass hole!! …… yet so cute and sweet prince. You see it all started at 6:30 a.m when I woke up to go to the pool with my 2 best friends, Sango and Ayame. You see skool just got out a couple of weeks ago, and as soon as school got out I went into princess training with my annoying –twin , Kagome. I am Kikyo Higurashi, I am 17 years old . I must say I am very pretty with long hair ,chocolate eyes, and very curvy , and in shape girl.

Actually I didn't get up by myself , I have very loyal servants who wake me up by my fathers orders. You see he's the king of all of eastern Japan since me and Kagome where 3 yrs old. My father has to make announcement to the eastern public on national television, and to the people that live in his kingdom. Sometimes being a princess is not that easy. You must go through a lot of training just to be the best for your people. Well enough about my life line, let's talk about the rest of my morning, and…….maybe my life.

" Sorry lady Kikyo , but your presence is asks by you and your sister". My servants said. My servants are very nice and loyal to me and Kagome, even if we're pissed off to the maximum.

" Okay" I said , while slowly getting up. _" Damn now I gotta wake up Kagome by myself"._ I thought. Kagome is the most toughest person to wake up while sleeping. Sadly she is my twin, has the same features , but I am the oldest by 2 or 3 min, and she has blue wavy hair. I walk over to her room , which is like 2 doors down.

" _why must it be so hard to handle her, big baby" _. Yes it is true Kagome is a big baby, she wants everything . She's like a Minnie Paris Hilton, but richer and is royalty.

I walk through the bathroom that we both share, and I painfully step on Kagome's wired pink hair brush. _" OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH WTFT SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!! OMG." _ I could have sworn my face was turning so red I looked like a tomato. I fell softly towards the shiny white floor and check out my foot. The infected part of it was red , but not bleeding. So I just got up and took it like a women. I opened the door and found a knock –out kagome laying in a wild position on her bed , snoring soooo loudly , she could beat daddy in a snoring contest.

I walk over towards her bed shaking it. " Kagome get up!" I say while stile shaking her bed.

" MMMMMMMPHNONOMOMMHMHPOH!!" Kagome mumble with her head against her pillow.

" Kagome get the hell up!!" , "Daddy wants to meet with us!!".

Kagome just laid there. "Dammit Kagome." I say . I walk over to the other side of the bed and smacked her butt very hard. She jumps up in pain. " OUCH! KIKYO WTFT!! DUDE, SOOOO NOT COOL!" Kagome says while rubbing her butt.

" Well its not my fault your such a heavy sleeper." I say with a cocky attitude and my arms folded across my chest.

" KIKYO YOU ENVADED MY PRIVACY!!"

" What privacy , the only privacy that you have is……………..o wait you have no privacy!!"

"YES I DO, HELLO BATHROOM!!, AND I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH. WHY DON'T YOU GO FIND A PUDDLE AND DROWN IN IT!!, FOR ALL I CARE!!" Kagome yelled . she was coming into my personal space.

" SUCH WORDS , WHY DON'Y YOU GO GET A ATTITUDE CHECK AND BACK THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" I push her so hard she is on her bed again pissed off. Then like every morning we break out into a fight. All you can hear is our yells throughout the whole palace.

Finally our dad comes in and grabs Kagome from behind by her waist, so I won't hit her or vise versa.

"Girls aren't you two way too old for this !!" . Daddy says . He has his best grip on her to keep her from moving.

" But, Dad you know every morning we have our big fight at 6:40 on the dot" I say.

"Yeah your like almost 50 yrs old to be grabbing me every time. One day your back is going to go out." Kagome says while still in our fathers grip. With her arms cross. I just stood there nodding my head in agree , with my eyes closed.

" Okay , first of all I am only 46, and my back is perfectly fine, I'm taking therapy , and-" My dad was interrupted by Kagome." Your going to let me go, because your squeezing the living life out of me" . Kagome was in my fathers grip hanging there like she was dead.

"Sorry honey" Dad says. He lets Kagome get out of his grip. I can see part of her midriff turning white. She stands by me, as if nothing ever happened between us. As if nothing happened, as usual.

"Okay like totally off the subject, what was the meeting about?" I asked.

" Well its not that simple, you see last night are kingdom was …..was robbed." Dad says while sitting down on Kagome's purple bed. My eyes and Kagome's eyes widen , and our hearts are racing like a cheetah hunting down its prey.

" Ro-ro-ror-robbed, how much money was taken?" Kagome asked. " Well , my dad whipered 25000dolarrs!" He said it so fast me and Kagome was like " Wha?" with confused expressions on our faces."

Dad took a deep breath in and said " 2500 Yen" Our dad looked so painful to say it.

" 2500 dollars , out of 19.5 billion !!" Kagome yelled.

I was shocked to , but for Kagome it was like someone died. Kagome is a shopaholic she spends daddy's money so fast, she better be lucky were rich in royalty. But now that our kingdom has been robbed she can't use about 6 credit cards. And she's crying……….O my Gosh she's crying!!

Kagome got on her knees when daddy said "no more shopping for 9 weeks". She started to grab his left leg and cry like the big baby she is.

" Kagome get the hell up!!" Dad said while shaking his leg. I was cracking up laughing…..on the inside.

" But I did get you two new cell phones." Kagome went from sad to totally happy. When dad took out two sidekicks the new edition **(I forgot what it was called),** I was so happy to get new phones, it was like the Heavens had answered my prayers. My sk was black, Kagome's was purple. We both gave daddy the biggest tumbling hug. He half way fell of the bed. Me and Kagome were so happy that we forgot about the whole bankruptcy thing.

" Now here are your new phone numbers, you can add 5 people to your top five. You must give me your old sidekicks later, but for now try not to shop for at least 8 or 9 weeks." Dad said then he got up and left. It was silent for a quick second.

" So , add me to your top five?" I calmly asked Kagome.

She nodded and we switched phones for a quick second adding each others numbers , and to our top 5. Sometimes we do get along but, not always.

**888890489048539084905204325242543432**

**Okay first chappy now, don't forget about my other message about reviews: reminder: ****IF you dudes/dudets, think there Is somthin wrong with mi grammar, I have 3 words for you I DON'T CARE I am got a A in English, This is just a story on a website, that I think is cool by the way. So If there is a spell error or grammer error, plz don't tel that gets my hopes up. I have more things to be worried about than Grammar and Spelling check. That just comes to show you that everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days, everybody know's **

**what I am talkin' bout, everybody get's that way….. Okay I won't go into the song. But plz know reviews about mi grammar, spelling, or punctuations, just rather you liked the story or not, or just givin suggestions. PLZ and Thankyou**

**REVEW!!**


	2. authors note please read

Wow. Its been forever since I've written and updated ANY of my stories.

But, I have bad news... I will not be writing/updating Anymore stories on . However, If I do decide to do so, it will be AWHILE, but I doubt it. I'm still into InuYasha and anime, it's just that I barely have time for it now, and I've sort of grown up a bit. I am a senior now and I am very busy with Volleyball and College stuff, You Know? ...

If you want to stay in contact with me:

Twitter: BigPoppski

Tumblr: colormeminaj

Instagram: jasmineparis13

email: mikogurl406

I've been on this website since I was 12 MOTHERFUCKING YEARS OLD. now I am 16 bout to turn 17 on December 1,2012. SO yes I've done ALOT of growing over the past five years, and I will be graduating next May 2013.

But It's been real fanfictioners.

DUECESSS :)

**STAY EAZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYY 3 **


End file.
